In known charge pump circuits, the pump driving capability can degrade due to low power supply voltage (VDD), low temperature, or high threshold voltage (Vt) of Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (MOS) transistors with thick gate oxide. More specifically, these factors can adversely affect a charge pump from achieving its target voltage level and current capability of its output.